Inuyasha and the Evil Deer of Nara
by Numisma
Summary: [Inuyasha x Kagome] On a trip to Nara Park with Kagome's family, Inuyasha encounters the far too friendly deer that wander aimlessly around the park grounds. Hilarity and mass destruction ensue. D'oh. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just write warped fanfics about him :smirks:

Also… shinkansen is bullet train, and shika is deer

-

Inuyasha pursed his lips together, flared his nostrils, and turned his head toward the window of the shinkansen so Kagome could not see him pout. How _dare_ she con him into going on this day trip with her family and tell him food would be served on this amazingly fast vehicle, only for him to find out that ramen was not available on the menu! In fact, nothing food-wise available for purchase was hot food; it was all boxed lunches! He wanted a hot meal! 

He continued to stare disengagingly out the window at the majestic scenery outside, unable to tell just how fast this… shinkansen… was actually going. At least the seats were nice and comfy, kinda, he told himself.

"Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say to him, though he kept his head turned from her, "are you sure there's nothing you want for lunch?"

Beneath his trademark going-out-in-public cap, one of his ears flickered toward her, but obviously she couldn't see it, so she had no idea if he really was paying attention to her or not.

He merely grunted and kept a scowl on his face. No way he'd tell her he was so bored he was starting to feel sick from watching trees zip by, and that it was taking a toll on his appetite as well, but really, it was either that, or have to pay attention to the ongoing conversations as well.

Some of the food in their train cabin was starting to smell pretty good, even for cold stuff, and unfortunately, it ironically made his stomach hurt even more. The movement of the train was making him feel truly nauseous.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome stood up and walked across the aisle so she could sit next to him. She could use a little break from her little brother, anyway, the little blabbermouth who wouldn't stop talking. She poked him after not receiving a response.

"Keh! Leave me alone," was the most she could get out of him this time.

However, he didn't _really_ object to having her sit next to him, and she didn't leave to go back to her original seat even after what he said, just sat there and silently leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha huffed and kept his head still turned away, his gaze unfocused on something beyond the nauseating images that flashed by the window, but the scent of her being next to him calmed his stomach and his nerves, even if just a little bit. His pout, still not visible to her, changed to a half-smile.

-

"About _time_ we got here, _gah_!" Inuyasha loudly complained to anyone within earshot. That train ride had been stuffy, cramped, and way too long. 

He had no idea just how far they had traveled, as even with having been shown a map of Japan and specifically having Tokyo and Nara pointed out to him, the relative concept of distance was completely lost to him.

He just knew it was very… far… away… far to the west.

And he was still irritable from being cooped up for so long.

Kagome, Mama Higurashi, Grandpa, and Souta had watched him with amusement as he jetted out the doors of the shinkansen as soon as they were near it and onto the train station platform.

The way he nervously and paranoidly looked around for an opening to the real outdoors, somewhere outside the building, oh, it was such a sight. Mama Higurashi laughed lightly behind an upraised hand to hide her smile, creases forming at her eyes as she closed them.

Once they were finally outside, he zipped around a corner and hid in some bushes. Kagome followed him, trying to keep him in sight, but when she heard some familiar retching sounds, she smirked and tried to keep from giggling, realizing he was just suffering from motion sickness.

When he came peeping back out and in a nonchalant manner as if he hadn't been emptying his stomach of the unpleasantness that had built up during the three hour ride in the shinkansen, she grabbed him by his haori sleeve and dragged him back to the group. It was time to make their way to Nara Park.

-

As the group walked along the streets in Nara, Kagome and her family had a rough time keeping the curious and nosy hanyou from wandering off due to all the distracting sights, sounds, and smells coming from the shops, traffic, and street vendors. _This is almost as bad as taking Inuyasha shopping for food_, Kagome thought with mixed emotions. _Well, as long as he doesn't make too much of a spectacle of himself, even in his eye-catching outfit, I guess taking him on this trip won't have been too bad of an idea_. 

"Kagome, why don't you and Inuyasha wander off while Grandpa and I show Souta the things he wants to see?" her mother suggested cheerfully as she began to wander in another direction with her two named companions before her daughter could object.

"But Mama-" Kagome began before realizing she didn't have much say in the matter. She turned to look at her hanyou companion, who was busily making his way toward the entrance for Nara Park, his nose practically leading the way, then shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," she called out before he wandered too far off from her. _Man, I really need to keep him on a **leash**_, she thought with exasperation and ran off to follow him before he got too far away. _He's way too impulsive! _She silently prayed he would not do anything with his sword in public, which he had insisted on bringing.

After wandering around together in the park for a while, though it was more like chasing after her friend to make sure he didn't get into trouble, Kagome saw some deer walking toward her. A very amusing idea sprang into her head, and she smiled with mischief.

Looking around for Inuyasha, she caught him staring at a punky looking twentysomething sitting on the ground playing a guitar, a fuzzy rainbow band on his right wrist and an upturned hat out on the ground inside which a small pile of yen coinage had started to pile up, obviously from passers-by as tips.

"Inuyasha, come with me," she called out to him, and he turned and followed, strangely without question.

Kagome led him to a biscuit vendor stand stationed about 50 feet away and purchased two packets of the "cooky" made specially for the deer wandering around aimlessly in the park from the kind vendor.

"What's this?" he asked as she placed the 6-pack of deer cookies in his clawed hand. After using a claw from his other hand to slice it open, he brought the exposed biscuit… thingies… up to his nose and took a good whiff. "Do you eat it?" he asked inquisitively. They had a very bland, grainy scent, and they certainly did not seem too appetizing, especially after the turmoil his own innards had just been through.

"They're for eating, but not for us to eat," she explained to him with a smile.

Looking at her, Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "Who're they for?"

Laughing, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around so that he now faced the deer that had gradually wandered closer to them since she had first caught sight of them. "The deer. We, Inuyasha, are going to feed these to the deer." Then she pushed him forward a few steps, half-expecting him to resist.

The group of deer, about four or five adult-sized deer with shaggy, half-molted brown fur, caught scent of the familiar cracker-like cookies and drifted closer, a half-grown fawn trailing behind them.

_Shoulda guessed,_ he thought with a roll of his eyes_, this place reeks of deer._

"Why, of all things," he dryly asked as he continued to allow her to push him forward, "are we going to feed deer?" with a turn of his head so he could look at her.

"That's what people come to Nara Park for… there are lots of deer around here, and they are so accustomed to people that it's pretty hard to scare them off. They are _that_ friendly," she answered him in a matter-of-fact tone, a hint of amusement shining through.

The deer, by this time, had reached the two food-bearing individuals and now surrounded them somewhat. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in place, Kagome quickly opening her own biscuit packet and Inuyasha eyeing the deer warily.

Inuyasha looked around and stopped his gaze upon an adult buck with shed antlers that seemed to stare intently at him. It stepped right up to him, its wide, dark, wet nose shiny with moisture, and when it saw that Inuyasha made no effort to hand it one of the edibles it could smell in his hand, it dabbed at his non-food-bearing arm with its nose.

Of course, not exactly being an animal person, Inuyasha recoiled from its touch with a slight noise of disgust and stepped backward in response, suddenly feeling eager to get away from the thing. He bumped right into Kagome. Butt to butt. He stiffened in posture and his face reddened, both from the close contact and its particular nature as well as from the fact that the male deer took another step closer.

"I think you should just give the deer what it wants," Kagome called out from behind him with a laugh as she handed a deer biscuit over to a hungry and friendly doe, obviously undisturbed by being bumped into by him. Her hanyou companion turned his head and facially showed her, not that she could really see it, just how much he really cared, which was not very much. However, he complied with her instructions and handed the insistent deer a biscuit the size of the palm of his hand.

Unfortunately, the biscuit was not enough, as once the deer finished consuming it, it continued looking at him, and now another deer, this time a doe, came forward and closer, both begging and straining their necks for more munchies.

Kagome was having fun feeding the deer, especially the little fawn since it let her pet it vigorously along its neck and around its ears while it crunched and chewed its treat nonchalantly. Within two minutes she had given out all six of her biscuit things, and Inuyasha had given out half of his, and by that time, they were completely surrounded by no less than twenty deer, including two more fawns.

They were simply swarming around the two. As Kagome no longer had any treats for the new arrivals, she tried to wade her way through the crowd of deer, but it was quite difficult, as several deer blocked her path and started straining their necks toward her and even went as far as to snatch fabric from her skirt into their mouths, trying to munch on _something_.

They tugged on her clothing and prodded her body with their damp, nostril-flaring snouts, and she made small "eek" noises as she tried to get away from them and out of the center of the swarm.

Inuyasha was too busy trying to get a deer to get up on its hind legs and grab for a high-held biscuit with its mouth at first to notice what was happening to his companion.

"Shika no baka," he muttered, thinking that calling the deer an idiot would prompt it to get up on its hind legs, like Buyo grabbing for some random cat toy, and go for the treat he was trying to offer it. "C'mon, ya stupid deer, come get it!" He half-smirked as he teased the deer. It simply looked at him with those dark, soft eyes and then suddenly… did something really… weird.

It shook its head in all directions, swaying it from side to side and back like it was trying to stretch out a cramp or a pinched nerve. This not only made him not give the biscuit to the deer but also made him lean down and forward to inspect the strangely acting creature.

"You possessed or something, shika no baka?" he asked it with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes, stretching his neck out as he spoke. The hungry deer stopped making those weird neck movements and clamped its mouth onto the bill of his cap, immediately causing the startled hanyou to react in a not very calm manner.

"Hey, hey, hey! Leggo, you stupid animal! Get the hell away from me!" As soon as he got the creature to… un-mouth… his cap while still keeping it in place on his head to cover the evidence of his demon heritage, he turned his head and saw that Kagome was struggling to escape the crazy, hunger-stricken deer that huddled around the two.

The deer are after her!

She had gotten past most of the deer in the radius by this time, but about three different deer trottingly wandered along with her, still trying to get a good chomp out of her clothing. "I don't have any more food, so stop following me!" she lightheartedly chided at them with a sigh, pulling her skirt material and the hem of her shirt away from the teeth that had clamped onto them.

Inuyasha dropped his remaining deer treats and rushed over to her, desperately trying to avoid those possessed deer that seemed intent on consuming more than just the biscuits Kagome had told him were for feeding them.

Other deer clamped onto his loose and flapping clothing, especially his haori sleeves, and it took lots of tugging in order to tear his clothes out of the psychotic creatures' mouths, him cursing all the while in muttered grumbles and bonking them lightly on the heads in attempts at scaring them away from trying to latch on again.

It didn't really work too well, as they still went after him, but at least they were temporarily dislodged from their clamps on his outfit.

Wading through the sea of deer, he grabbed her around the waist as soon as he could reach her and sprang into the air, effectively saving them from the swarm of possessed animals that obviously had decided to take them out. However, much to his discontent, once they landed about ten feet away, the deer started after them again, not just ambling over but actually picking up the pace in a very fast trot, some being so bold as to actually run or even prance frantically toward them.

Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. "Damn you stupid, evil deer!"

"Inuyasha, I think you're overreacting just a little bit, don't you think?" Kagome amusedly said to him, quite taken in by his funny reactions to the way the too-friendly deer in the park that were once again attempting to surround them.

He turned his head to glance at her before muttering a discontented "no." He grabbed the hilt of his Tessaiga and pulled the sword out from his scabbard, grinning madly as he saw it immediately transform into the thick, amusingly oversized weapon that only his demon powers could bring out in it.

"You are _so_ not going to do anything to those animals with your sword, Inuyasha, don't you dare!" she retorted once she saw his most recent action, her eyes wide. _If he kills any of these deer, we are going to be in so much trouble! _She cursed to herself.

Ignoring her plea, he simply put himself into a defensive stance, his left arm around Kagome's waist holding her close and his right hand gripping the Tessaiga, ready to teach a lesson to any of the possessed deer who might decide to make a wrong move. "Kagome, these deer are possessed, or something. They ain't demons, but there's something not right about them!"

In great annoyance and with a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes and groaned heavily.

"The deer are not possessed. This is the 21st Century. Animals and people do not get possessed these days. Now put your sword back in its scabbard and get us out of here," she calmly replied to him, opening her eyes and then proceeding to roll them at him as soon as he met her gaze.

"Not a chance, girl!" With that, he leapt into the air again, a very firm grip on the girl by his side. "Maybe someone's controlling them from a distance and is set on having us destroyed!"

In response, she simply shook her head and sighed as her hair flapped in the wind while they were still in midair. _Inuyasha no baka_!

They landed farther away, and when the deer started after them again, he used a Wind Scar on the trees behind him where there were no deer yet, hoping to scare them off by showing them just how frightful of a power he had, and that he should not be messed with. The damage was fairly mild compared to what he could wield if he felt like it, but the sight of the park grounds after the warning shot had been made was not something too pleasing to the eye.

The creatures were mostly unfazed, though a few stepped back and ran off. "Keh! How about that, you crazy, possessed deer, huh?" he laughed out with a smirk, not caring about the damage he was causing.

"Inuyasha…." _This is **not** happening… Inuyasha did **not** just use the Wind Scar in a public park… I'm just imagining all this_… she closed her eyes in wishful thinking.

"I dare one of ya to make another move!" His eyes glistened with overwhelming confidence and amusement at showing off his power.

"Inuyasha…." she tried again, a bit more insistent, allowing some of her displeasure to seep in harshly into the syllables she vocalized.

"Who sent you? Kagome, are there any jewel shards nearby? Someone's gotta be controlling these evil deer with a shard!"

It was at that moment that somewhere inside her head something finally cracked, and the tension that had been almost undetectably building up hit its peak, and she blew her top. If she were a Western teakettle, her nose, ears, and mouth would all be whistling powerfully with burning steam.

Roughly sidling out of his grip about her waist, Kagome stomped off to the side in a pissed off huff and her eyes narrowed just as she saw Souta, Mama Higurashi and Grandpa walk up. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she turned back around and faced the source of her embarrassment, Inuyasha. _No, this is not happening_, she thought to herself with a pained expression.

Just as Inuyasha stopped taunting the evil, possessed deer of Nara Park with his Tessaiga and began to aim for another Wind Scar to make the remainder of the hungry little herd shake in their hooves, he was startled by the bright, blinding flash of a camera. He stood frozen in place, the youki only he could see still swirling around the blade of his sword, though slowly dissipating, and his body struck in a disrupted battle pose, his eyes wide open.

A rogue buck came up toward the now defenseless Kagome and started nudging her over and over again with its nose, even going so far as to begin chewing on her skirt like so many other deer had been earlier. Before she could shove the annoying and insistent deer away, another flash and the sound of a camera shutter going off came, and this time she froze just as she cocked her head backward to look for the source of the picture taking.

Souta ran up smiling, a camera in his hands, and apparently the sight of a young child racing toward it was more than enough to make the deer run off. Half of the other deer started to gradually move away from the begrudged couple as well.

"Wow, are you defending nee-chan from the deer? Mom said they are worse than goats at a petting zoo!" he blurted out with a goofy grin. He paused from his excited rambling to take another picture from the two flabbergasted figures whom he had just saved from the swarm of deer.

Inuyasha gawked at what the young boy's mere presence had done that he had failed at. He suddenly felt a bit awkward. Especially since not only Souta was there but also the rest of Kagome's family. He self-consciously looked around to examine the damage he had done to the park, his sword still poised, slightly amazed that no other tourists had made any uproar about the fallen trees and the claw-like marks that stretched across the grass for quite some distance.

"Uh…." he trailed off uncertainly.

Kagome, now not only embarrassed by having been seen in such a situation by her family but also fuming because of his recklessness and the dread that she would be held responsible for it because she, obviously, was responsible for _him_, glared at him in a very peevish manner, crossing her arms in front of her chest, drumming her fingertips on her elbows.

The target of her glare turned his head slightly to meet her gaze in a look that read "uh oh." He gulped tediously, the uneasiness apparent in his eyes. _She wouldn't… would she?_ he silently pleaded.

"Inuyasha, osuwari."

The beads around his neck glowed as he was pulled neck-first into the grass-cushioned ground, the earth majorly denting into a light canyon around his body due to the force and a "nyagh!" slipping gutturally from his throat as he was forcibly subdued once again by the mere string of purple beads and white claw beads strung around his neck that kept him bound to her.

Another camera flash went off as Kagome's expression remained unflinchingly the same, though now her nostrils flared. Her fingertips continued to drum upon her elbows. The Tessaiga clattered to the ground and shrank back into the nicked up, dented and tattered sword that it normally appeared to be.

By the time the disgruntled hanyou could move again, the rest of Kagome's family had reached them, and he huffed in a cover-up as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off and gathered his sword, refusing to look at the girl he had merely been protecting from those crazy deer that had tried to eat their clothing.

The things he did for her and got _no thanks for_ in return, he sulkingly said to himself as he refused to look at her _or_ anyone else in her family.


End file.
